Raincoat & Romance
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Austin Moon cannot fathom why Ally Dawson looks so good in a raincoat. One-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die!


**Raincoat**

**In which, Austin Moon cannot fathom why Ally Dawson looks so good in a raincoat. One-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This** **is simply to satisfy our Auslly** **obsessed minds!**

I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take.

Well, she was definitely making him do a double take.

Suddenly that song could not have been more accurate in describing his ridiculously beautiful twenty year old best friend.

Emphasis on the friend.

And the best part also.

But he had, for a number of years now, decided the sentence was incomplete. He desperately wanted boy after best but before friend.

With no gap.

Best boyfriend.

Definitely not best boy friend.

The thought alone made him shudder. Until he came to that gut-wrenching conclusion that he was in fact the best boy friend.

Big gap.

Similar to that gap in his chest. You know. Around the location of where his heart usually occupied. Currently his heart was placed in her hands. Her satin soft and petit hands.

There was no place safer. Not even his own chest.

He would make certain that he was the best boyfriend of her life, hell, of the world. At the very least he would strive to be better than previous nameless assholes.

Minor problemo. He just had to destroy that gap first in order to also be her best.

He observed his beautiful brunette. Observed, not stared, observed - Jesus! He wasn't a stalker! He decidedly doesn't allow his brain to remind him of the time he had followed her to the park.

What? He was well within his reasoning to do so. Dez had him convinced she had gone to rendezvous with her secret boyfriend.

No gap.

Teeth grinding.

She had not met up with an asshole and he had, surprisingly remained undetected. Not that that was hard to believe with his ninja-like qualities and resemblance to a certain Mr Bond. All in all, it was a successful mission... ish. Dez blew the top on the operation the evening after.

Austin received several whacks across his chest and arms from her dearest journal as punishment.

He finally shook himself out of his reminiscing by shaking his head vigorously.

Although his husky hazel irises quickly stumbled back to his beautiful brunette. Mmmm! I wonder how that happened? It's not like his best girl friend (God damn gap) is the most beautiful creature to have captured his attention. Wait! No! She is.

(He kept his orbs adhered to her feminine figure.)

Yeah... she definitely is.

"Austin? Are you alright?" Her harmonic voice lured him from his trance, only to by lulled blissfully into another. Jesus, he really needed to grow an immunity to the effects she had on him.

Or maybe grow a pair of balls so he could actually deem himself as her best boyfriend. (Hasta la vista big gap. Wait, no, this is hypothetical. Oh for fucks sake).

He would argue and claim he did have a pair of balls.

Many would disagree, along with that big gap.

Huh! Her lips were moving... Her luscious lips... such a ravishing red that could compete with the most entrancing crimson of roses and... Oops!

Right. Where was he? Aaa! Lips. Moving. She must be talking. More specifically, talking to him. Weird how he couldn't concentrate on the words she spoke.

Don't mistake him. Whatever tumbled past her lips would usually have is undivided attention. But her harmonic voice served more as a melody in the hazy background as his husky hazel irises slow danced her every delicate detail. Currently his mind was consumed by her breathtaking beauty. Her ravishingly red lips sparkled as the diminutive droplets, courtesy of the rain outside decorated her luscious lip. A caramel tendril curled onto her cheek, adhered to her succulent skin and creamy complexion. Her delicate and long eyelashes glistened from the specks of water that dusted them.

His brain began to slowly ponder on the ability his best girl (don't say anything) friend had to manage to look down right adorable in her current attire which consisted of jeans and a raincoat which appeared to be three times to large as the fabric fell past mid-thigh and the sleeves veiled her satin soft and petit hands. Water droplets slid down the material, dripping onto the Sonic Boom flooring.

She shivered violently.

He'd give her his jacket.

He'd give her anything, including his heart.

Wait! He had already handed that to her on a silver platter. No refund. No exchange.

This was were he came to question his referencing to retail chatter. Oh! Right! That more logical section of his brain was trying to fathom his ridiculously adorable best friend looking ridiculously adorable in a raincoat which did ridiculously adorable things to his heart.

Of course!

Stupid adorable!

He reprimands her for not contacting him so he could drive her in for her shift. And because it's Ally she rebukes it, debating that she didn't want to trouble him and that it was only a minuscule amount of water and after all what harm could it do.

Sneeze!

Except that.

Somehow, conveniently (at least in Austin's case) Mr Dawson intervenes having overheard their loud discussion and insists Ally return home and take the remainder of the day off.

With some final futile bickering on Ally's part, along with the occasional sneeze, Ally marches from the store and out into the rain, Austin on her heels like a lovesick puppy. Wait! No, he is a lovesick puppy. All goo goo eyed over his best friend.

There is something seriously wrong with him.

He blames it on her adorableness. And also maybe that gap that is still taunting him.

Stepping under her porch, he appreciates her raincoat and the adorableness that is curled up inside it.

He really needs to get over her adorability.

She really needs to stop her adorability.

... Yeah... Never gonna happen.

He stares (there is really no point in denying the obvious any further) as a droplet slithers stealthily down the succulent skin of her neck to disappear under the fabric of the raincoat.

Huh! Funny. He is suddenly rueful of it's presence.

He shivers knowing the pleasurable journey and destination the droplet had achieved.

Damn! Was it healthy to wish... dream... desire to be an inanimate object?

It's official, he's gone mad. He's jealous of a chemical compound.

This is were he questions his sanity. But, of course, she stole that the moment she had procured his heart. It was kind of a package deal. Throw in her captivating cappuccino orbs and he was well on his way to a mental asylum.

"You look really adorable in a raincoat you know."

It escapes his mouth in a frantic rush, simultaneously shattering the silence. (Aside from the gentle pattering of the rain on the concrete, but you know... details, details...).

She does nothing but smile that breathtaking smile that breathed beauty, and offer him inside for a cup of coffee.

Little droplets of water trailing behind her as they dived from the edge of the raincoat.

Neither mentions that she can't make a cup of coffee as they enter her house.

And wait! What's that? No gap!

Woohoo!

And there is a delicate weight in his hands he has never before experienced and realises there may have been an exchange after all.

The raincoat ends up in a crumpled heap on the floor and there is a significant amount less of adorableness that night.

**So that was an odd ending...! I guess I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, this was pretty random and it just kind of hit me a couple of weeks ago when I was out in the rain. Ah! Gotta love Wales.**

**To those who read Best Friend's Sister I owe you all a major apology. I was camping for two weeks-ish and I have been struggling big time with this chapter. As I said there are heaps of feelings admitted which means dialogue and I am shit at dialogue but I hope to have the next chapter up for you guys tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. I really hope you liked it.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
